deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mexican spider/Dimitri Egorov (Soviet Liberty) VS Joe Ramirez (Ghost Recon)
Chinese_type54_Pistol.jpg|A Chinese Type 54 Pistol, A Derivative of The Russian's Makarov. This is Dimitri's Favorite and Only Sidearm, He Never Leaves home without this in his holster. Sawed Off.png|Sawed-Off M79 Thumper, As the Regular Thumper would be impossible to carry with all of his other weapons, Dimitri Perferres this More Concealable form. AK200.jpg|The AK200 (the one the man is holding) The rifle demonstrated to Prime Minister Putin was apparently a basic AK-74M in standard 5.45x39mm calibre, with some evidence of external modifications, most of which are consistent with the modifications favoured by Russia’s specialist, professional military units: Picatinny rails - allowing the attachment of modular accessories, including: Advanced optical sight combinations; Laser illuminators; Flashlights; Vertical foregrips; Bipods and grenade launchers. An improved, adjustable telescoping buttstock is also fitted. india-galil-sniper-rifle.jpg|The Galil is a family of Israeli small arms designed by Yisrael Galili and Yaacov Lior in the late 1960s and produced by Israel Military Industries Ltd (now Israel Weapon Industries Ltd) of Ramat HaSharon. The weapon system consists of a line chambered for the intermediate 5.56x45mm NATO caliber with either the M193 or SS109 ball cartridge and several models designed for use with the 7.62x51mm NATO rifle round. It is named after the Galilee (Galil in Hebrew), a large region in northern Israel. Insas.jpg|Insas Rifle,INSAS (an abbreviation of Indian Small Arms System) is a family of infantry arms consisting of an assault rifle, a light machine gun and a carbine. It is manufactured by the Indian State Ordnance Factory Board at its Ishapore factory. The Insas Assault Rifle is now the standard infantry weapon of the Indian Armed Forces.This is a derivative of the AK47 PX4Storm.jpg|The Beretta Px4 Storm is a semi-automatic pistol manufactured by Beretta of Italy and intended for personal defense and law enforcement use. The Px4 uses the same short-recoil, rotating barrel lock as the Beretta 8000 Models and uses exactly the same operating system as the M9/92/96 series, while being completely different in design from either. Light-weight polymer construction with steel inserts, a modular trigger group, fully enclosing slide, Picatinny rail on the chin, and changeable backstrap options for the grip are a radical departure from previous Beretta designs. grenade-launcher-comparison.jpg|The M203 is a single shot 40 mm grenade launcher that fires the same rounds as the older M79 "shotgun" type grenade launcher that uses High-Low Propulsion System to keep recoil forces low, that attaches to many rifles, but was originally designed for the U.S. M16 and its variant, the M4 Carbine. The launcher can also be mounted onto a C7, a Canadian version of the M16 that uses an optical scope instead of an iron sight, and requires the bottom handguard on the rifle to be removed in order to mount the launcher. Stand-alone variants exist as do versions capable of being used on many other rifles. The device attaches under the barrel and forward of the magazine, the trigger being just forward of the rifle magazine. The rifle magazine functions as a hand grip when firing the M203. A separate sighting system is added to rifles fitted with the M203, as the rifle's standard sights are not matched to the launcher. The version fitted to the Canadian C7 has a sight attached to the side of the launcher, either on the left or right depending on the user's needs.For Joe He holds it handheld. xm8.jpg|The XM8 was a developmental U.S. Military designation and project name for a lightweight assault rifle system that was under development by the United States Army from the late 1990s to early 2000s. The Army worked with the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch (H&K) to develop the system to its requirements in the aftermath of the OICW contract, for which H&K had been a subcontractor to ATK. Although there were high hopes that the XM8 would become the Army's new standard infantry rifle, the project was put on hold in April 2005, and was formally canceled on October 31, 2005. General Dynamics was involved in latter stages and H&K had plans to produce the rifle at a plant in Georgia. H&K was British-owned at the start of the project, but was later bought back by a group of German investors. Engineering work was done at facilities in the United States and Germany. M14_EBR.jpg|The United States Navy Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) is an American selective fire military rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is a variant of the M14 battle rifle and was originally built for use with units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs.56 The EBRs are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat. satchel-charge.jpg|A satchel charge is a demolition device, primarily intended for combat, whose primary components are a charge of dynamite or a more potent explosive such as C-4 plastic explosive, a carrying device functionally similar to a satchel or messenger bag, and a triggering mechanism; the term covers both improvised and formally designed devices. The satchel charge was invented by the Finnish captain Kaarlo Tuurna in 1936.1 Who is deadliest? Dimitri Egorov Joe Ramirez Category:Blog posts